This invention relates generally to reducers for connecting conduits of different sizes, and more particularly to one-piece seamless reducers.
Reducers are currently known to couple different sized fluid conduits or pipes. As illustrated in FIG. 1, for example, conventional reducers 510 are often formed from a plurality of sections that are mechanically joined together by welding or crimping. For instance, it is known to crimp together a first section 512 to a tapered section 524 with a crimped joint 525. An enlarged crimped joint 525 is illustrated in FIG. 2 wherein a protruding flange 527 extending from the tapered section 524 is coupled to the crimped flange 515 of the first section 512. In a similar manner, crimped joints 525 may further be provided to connect a second section 518 to the tapered section 524. The intermediate sections 524, as shown in FIG. 1, are often tapered wherein the tapered wall of the tapered section extends between the second section 518 and the first section 512 in a direction at angle xe2x80x9ca1xe2x80x9d with respect to a central axis 513, referred to herein as the axis angle. For instance, the tapered wall may have a frustoconical shape as illustrated in FIG. 1, thereby providing a gradual reduction of cross sectional area from the inside diameter of the first section 512 to the inside diameter of the second section 518. Providing a gradual reduction with the frustoconical intermediate section is known to reduce the turbulence generated in a fluid traveling from the first section 512 to the second section 518 as the fluid velocity increases and/or the fluid is compressed. Similarly, the frustoconical intermediate section is known to reduce the turbulence generated in fluid as the fluid travels from the second section 518 to the first section 512 as the fluid velocity decreases and/or the fluid expands.
As illustrated in FIG. 1, the axis angle xe2x80x9ca1xe2x80x9d may be selected at any angle depending upon the application and system requirements. For instance, it is known to provide a multi-piece reducer as shown in FIG. 1 with the axis angle xe2x80x9ca1xe2x80x9d being from about 25xc2x0 to about 45xc2x0.
It is also known to provide a one-piece seamless reducer formed from a single continuous sheet of material wherein the axis angle is about 45xc2x0 from the central axis. Forming the reducer as a one-piece seamless reducer from a single continuous sheet of material is desirable to simplify the manufacturing process, minimize the cycle time, and thereby minimize the costs of producing the reducers.
However, in order to achieve an axis angle of less than 45xc2x0 in a reducer, a plurality of separate sections must be mechanically joined together, for instance, as shown in FIGS. 1 and 2. Prior known attempts to fabricate a one-piece seamless reducer from a continuous sheet of material to achieve angles of less than 45xc2x0 typically resulted in structural failure (i.e., ripping or tearing of the material) when attempting to form the tapered section during the manufacturing process due to high internal stresses and/or turbulence in the material as it is fabricated.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to obviate problems and shortcomings of conventional reducers. More particularly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a one-piece seamless reducer having a tapered wall extending from the second section to the first section at an angle from about 25xc2x0 to about 40xc2x0 with respect to the central axis.
To achieve the foregoing and other objects in accordance with the present invention, a one-piece seamless reducer is provided that is formed from a single continuous sheet of material. The reducer comprises a first section including a first wall symmetrically surrounding and substantially parallel to a central axis. The first wall defines a first outer dimension. The reducer further comprises a second section including a second wall symmetrically surrounding and substantially parallel to the central axis. The second wall defines a second outer dimension, wherein the first outer dimension is larger than the second outer dimension. A tapered section is also provided that includes a tapered wall symmetrically surrounding the central axis. The tapered wall is connected to and extends between the second section and the first section in a direction at an axis angle from about 25xc2x0 to about 40xc2x0 with respect to the central axis. The one-piece seamless reducer has a desirable axis angle and is free of crimped seams. Forming the reducer as a one-piece seamless reducer from a single continuous sheet of material is desirable to simplify the manufacturing process, minimize the cycle time, and thereby minimize the costs of producing the reducers.
Still other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from the following description wherein there are shown and described alternative exemplary embodiments of this invention. As will be realized, the invention is capable of other different, obvious aspects and embodiments, all without departing from the invention. Accordingly, the drawings and descriptions should be regarded as illustrative in nature and not as restrictive.